Camp Rock 3 : The Rematch
by Mikaykay2406
Summary: Mitchie is back at Camp Rock for the 3rd year. She thinks it will be amazing, because she gets to spend time with Shane and all her friends. But that all changes when Luke and Tess, former Camp Star campers and now counselors offer Camp Rock a Rematch
1. Chapter 1

Camp Rock 3:

**This is my first story ever! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock!**

* * *

Mitchie's POV:

I cant believe its been a year since we had battle of the bands. But most importunely I cant believe its been a year since Shane and I had our first Kiss! Right now I'm sitting in my mom's car on my way to Camp Rock! Because its such a long ride, I've been texting Shane the entire time. I love the way he makes me feel so special, like I'm worth something, you know. He brings out the confident me that can stand up to people. Anyways enough of the mushy relationship stuff, I am about 3 minutes away from Camp Rock. I'm so glad to finally be back, and now I get to spend time with Shane without having to worry about Camp Star. Im sitting there deep in thought when I see the Camp Rock Sign and scream. The past two years my mom would have flinched, but this year she was ahead of the game and decided to wear ear plugs. When we pull into the drop off area I almost jump out the car as its still moving. And i sigh and say " It feels great to be back!1"

Then I hear my mom say " I would love to say the same thing, but i cant because your stuff is so heavy!"

" Omigosh I'm sorry mom i guess i was just excited." After I get my stuff I head over to Brown's office with my mom. You see since my mom is part of the staff I had to come three days early. When we get to the office I see Brown walking to his desk. I run in and give him a huge hug. " Ello Love!" he say in his british accent.

"Brown! I've missed you!" "Missed you too Puppot!" After we say our greetings i ask Brown what cabin I'm in this year, it turns out I'm in cabin vibe this year. I head there and unpack. I finish unpacking in about an hour when I hear my phone ring. Its Gotta Find You, which is Shane's ringtone. I answer and shane says " Hey Mitch!"

" Hey Pop star!" I reply

" Watcha Doin ?"

" I Just finished unpacking, why?"

" Oh just wondering." I heard him say, but i heard it on the phone and somewhere else I turn around and walk outside to see him standing there with the biggest smile ever. I scream and and run up to hug him. He put his arms around my waist and i put mine around his neck.

" I missed you Mitch." he says into my neck

" I missed you too Shane." I say as we look each other in the eyes, and we both slowly start leaning. Our lips finally meet and it reminds me of last summer. We pull away ,and shane says " That was amazingly perfect." and then he pecks me on the nose before we pull our heads away. He puts his hand around my waist and we slowly walk just talking about random things, when i finally ask " Shane what are you doing here so early?"

" Oh I'm a counselor this year, i am teaching advanced vocals , song, and guitar which you, my amazing girlfriend will be helping me with." I look up at him and smile. Oh by the way shane is like a whole 4 inches taller than me so i have to look up at him, how awkward would that be if it was the opposite way. Yikes. After that he tells me we have to head over to the mess hall for the staff meeting. When i got there I saw Caitlyn ,Jason, Nate, Peggy, and Ella. We went through the rules, and got our schedules. This year I'm a councilor. First I have beginning and intermediate vocals ( with Peggy after breakfast) , all of guitar ( with shane beginning and intermediate before lunch and advanced after) , and song writing (also with shane after advanced guitar, then dinner). Caitlyn is doing all dance classes, and music mixing. Jason is just with the Junior rockers, Nate is doing all three levels of drums, Peggy is doing vocals and choir, and lastly Ella is doing fashion designing. This year should be pretty awesome.

* * *

**What did you think? Please Reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thanks for the views, and I know one review asked about tess. Well in this story Tess decided to stay at Camp Star! This Chapter is Kind of short but I will have Chapter 3 up Later, Please Review!**

Mitchie's POV:

Since the campers won't be here for another 3 days the counselors just got to hang out and do whatever. So the counselors decided that we'd all go swim in the lake. Shane wanted to spend more time with me so he asked if I would come out on the canoe with him so I gladly said yes. I ran back to my cabin and put on my swimsuit, then put on shorts and a tank top over it. Then I met Shane down by the dock. He had on swim trunks, and a dri- fit shirt, and already had the canoe and life vests ready. We got in the canoe and started paddling, and like always we messed up and ended up going in circles.

" Shane, I think we should really learn how to do this." I said in between laughing.

" Then what fun would that be Mitch?" after that I looked at him and pushed him into the water. I start laughing so hard that my sides hurt, then all of a sudden i feel a wet hand pull into the water. When I finally resurface I see shane laughing extremely hard so i swim over to him and dunk him under water. But what I didn't notice is that he grabbed my waist so I ended up going down with him. When we come back up we start laughing and I get back in the canoe. I some how convinced him to push me back to the dock while I was in the canoe. When we got there, I got out and sat on the end of dock, and shane came and sat next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned against his chest. We sat there in silence, but not the awkward kind. It was about five minutes later when we here the rest of the counselors. The first thing we do is play marco course, I was the first one to be it. So I called out Marco and heard lots of Polos and tried to swim after them. So I called Marco, but one Polo sounded like it was out of water,

" Fish out of water!" I yell. I hear some say "Dangit!" I look to see Jason getting back in the water. After awhile Peggy leaves to go call her mom and Shane Jason Ella and I decide to play chicken. For some strange reason we see Nate and Caitlyn extremely close, and I awkwardly clear my throat and they both snap back into reality blushing. Ella and I looked at each other and knew we had to ask Caitlyn about this later. We played chicken a couple of times, and it turns out that Shane and I really aren't that good. After a couple of rounds we decided to go to the mess hall and order pizza. We ate, and all us girls headed back to cabin vibe, where Caitlyn's interrogation would start.

* * *

**What did you guys think! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Sorry I didn't update, my internet was messed up, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock _**

* * *

Mitchie's POV:

As soon as I shut the door Ella starts to slowly back Caitlyn into a corner of the cabin and I slowly follow.

"Soooooo… I saw you and Nate at the lake, what was that about?" I asked

"Pft..Psh Wh-What are you talking about?" she asked nervously.

" You know when we were about to play chicken and you and Nate were really close to each other, and in your own little world." Ella said. And Caitlyn started blushing again. Wow this is weird, she never blushed. I decided I'd take a picture and use it against her later. I run across the cabin, grab my phone and snap a picture.

"What the heck was that for?" Caitlyn asked while rubbing her eyes because of the flash.

" I just took a picture of the one and only Caitlyn Geller blushing." I said while laughing. She looks at me for a second, then charges at me. Luckily I'm fast so I ran away. I ran to one side of the bunk while Caitlyn was on the other side.

" Make one move and I send this to Peggy, Ella, Shane, Jason, and Naatte." I stretch out Nate's name just to annoy her.

"Fine!" She says as she looks at her phone and stars laughing. Ella and I exchange glances, and look at Caityin. Then Peggy walks in and says " Sorry guys Brown asked me to help him schedule all the Performances we will have." She looks at us and then looks at Caitlyn who is still laughing. I walk over to her and snap in front of her face and finally pops out of her trance. " Sooo, who was that?" I ask.

" None of your business, but I'm going to take a shower and go to bed." She says and grabs her stuff and heads over to the bathroom. As soon as she closes the door we run for the phone. " Dangit it's locked!" Ella says. I take it from her and type in 'Oliver' and it unlocks. They all look at me and I say " Its her dog's name, it been the same since last year." I got to the texts and I look an my eyes open wide. " Guys she's been texting Nate, just as we thought." They both start squealing and try to read them, but I put her phone down. " It would be wrong to read her texts without her knowing." They both nod their heads and go to their bunk. Since there are only four of us in here, we all got our own bunks, one to sleep in and the other for all our stuff. Caitlyn comes out of the bathroom and i run in before Ella does. I shower and wash my hair with my strawberry shampoo( Shane loves my strawberry shampoo). I walk out side and say " Cait, can I talk to you outside?"

" Sure Mitch." she says. Once we are outside I look at Cait and say " You like Nate."

"Ughgh.. your not going to give this up are you?" she asks. I shake my had with a smirk on my face.

" Okay, yeah I like Nate and I think he likes me back, but neither one of us have said anything." I look at her with the biggest smile on my face. " Im going to have help you guys, I'll be right back."

"Mitchieeee please don't do anything!"

" WHY!"

"Because I want us to get together by our selves, okay?"

"Fine, but can i help a little bit, pretty please with whipped cream, chocolate, sprinkles, and a gummy bear on top?"

" Gummy bear?"

"Its your favorite candy, and you don't like cherries"

" Okay fine, you can help, but you cant tell him that I like him, got it?"

"Got it, but can I at least find out if he likes you?"

"UGGGGHGH, fine go ahead."

"Thanks I'll be right back!" I say and hug her and head to the boy's cabin.

* * *

**What did you think? I this is one of my favorite chapters. After the campers get to camp I will do POV's from Shane Caitlyn and Nate. Also look for my Icarly story up soon. Oh and pretty please with whipped cream, chocolate, sprinkles, and a gummy bear on top review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I didnt update I was at a basketball tournament and just got home. Well this is the first chapter that will have someone elses pov in it. So I hope you like it. Oh and I made this one longer.

Disclaimer: I dont own Camp Rock

* * *

Chapter 4

Mitchie's Pov:

I walk to the boy's door and knock, and Shane opens the door. " Hey, Mit-" He starts to say, but I cut him off by pulling him outside to a nearby table. " Sorry about that, but I need you to help me with something."

"Sure what is?"

" Well remember at the lake when Cait and Nate were like all close and stuff? Well I was just talking to her, and she said that she likes Nate, but she thinks that Nate likes her, but she's not sure. So I got her to let me help her get Nate. This is where you come in. I need you to help me get Nate to tell us if he likes Caitlyn."

He chuckled and said " Mitch, you know you could of just said the last sentence instead of explaining all that, but sure I'll help. I'll ask him tonight and text you what he says."

" Thanks pop star, your the best!" I said while hugging him.

" Hey that's Rockstar to you!" He says while standing up.

" Okay, in your dreams!" I say and lean in and give him a kiss.

" See you tomorrow for breakfast Mitch!" He says smiling

" See you later Shane!" she says and heads back to the cabin.

When Mitchie gets back to her cabin Cait is waiting on the porch, extremely excited and slightly nervous.

"What did he say,does he like me,you know what I don't think he does,but its possible,im so nervous,what did he say?" she said so fast I couldn't understand her." First, calm down. Second, relax. So he wouldn't be suspicious, I'm having Shane ask him, then he's going to text me."

"Okay, I feel a little bit better, but not much."

" Well you just need to go to sleep, I'll wake you up when he texts me okay?"

" Okay."

"Good, now lets go inside im extremely tired." I say as we walk through the door.

* * *

Shane's POV:

After Mitchie left I walk inside to ask Nate.

"Hey." Nate says as i walk through the door

" Hey, i have somethings to ask you."

"Okaay? go ahead" he says giving me a strange look.

"What ever happened to you and Dana?"

"Oh, when I went to go visit her, I caught her cheating on me."

" Well, you seemed to have taken that lightly."

" Yeah cause I liked and still like someone else." he says with a cheesy look on his face.

" Who is it?"

" Lets just say you know her."

" Its Caitlyn isn't it?" I say and his mouth drops open.

" How did you know?"

" Well lets see. For one you two are always texting or on the phone, at the lake you guys were extremely close, and you always sit next to her when we all hang out."

"Oh, its noticeable?"

" Extremely, but its okay cause Caitlyn likes you too, she was just scared to do anything cause she somehow couldn't tell if you liked her. But now I have to tell Mitch so she can tell Caitlyn."

" No! Don't tell her."

" I have to, after I tell Mitch, who's going to tell Cait, you guys can go out on dates and stuff."

"Fine."

"Oh you didn't have to give me permission cause I already sent it." I say laughing, but he just gives me a death stare.

" By the way, wheres Jason?"

" He is in the bathroom getting ready for bed, apparently he bought this soap that can attract rare birds to the area. They will smell it, but they wont come attacking him." he says

" Only Jason" I said with a smirk on my face.

* * *

Mitchie's Pov:

My phone starts beeping and I see a message from Shane. As soon as I read his name, I yell whisper " Caitlyn!"

She doesn't answer after a couple of times so I threw a pillow at her.

" What the Heck was that for Mitchie?" she asks in a sleepy annoyed voice.

"I got the Text from shane! But if you don't want to read it now we can wait till the morni-" I say but she is already at my bed eagerly waiting.

"Okay, I see your excited."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, please just open the text."

" Okay, Okay gosh."

( Italicized and bold means texts, emails or notes)

_**From: Shane :) ( Popstar) 3 **_

_**I talked to Nate and he is head over heels for Caitlyn! So our plan to get them together starts tomorrow mooring!**_

Cait and i have a total girl moment and scream like some of those justin bieber fans. Peggy and Ella sit up and look at us like we are crazy, and we apologize and they go back to sleep. I then send Cait to sleep cause she's got a big day tomorrow, and i keep texting Shane.

_**To: Shane :) (Popstar) 3**_

_**Omygosh! Thanks for helping me, your the best! 3 **_

_**From: Shane :) (Popstar) 3**_

_**Your welcome, and thank you I know I am the best guy ever! 3**_

_**To: Shane :) (Popstar) 3**_

_**Jerk! Haaha jk. But seriously thank you!**_

_**From: Shane :) (Popstar) 3**_

_**Hey that hurt! Jk! Your welcome! So, how about we meet at the dock about an hour before breakfast so we can plan this out.**_

_**To: Shane :) (Popstar) 3**_

_**Okay thats good for me, so I'll see you tomorrow popstar!:) 3**_

_**From: Shane :) (Popstar) 3**_

_**-_- really? Popstar, but yeah I'll see you tomorrow Mitch! Night!**_

_**To: Shane :) (Popstar) 3**_

_**:) okay, Night Shane!**_

That night I went to sleep with the biggest smile on my face. I was thinking of ways to get Nate and Cait together.

* * *

What did you guys think? Please review! And I will have have the next chapter up quicker than it took to get this one. Also if you have any questions ask in the reviews and I will answer them in my authors note.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I thought I would update sooner. This chapter is kinda short I think it will be okay. Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Mitchie's POV:

I woke up at 7:30 to get ready to meet Shane at 8.I made sure to be extra quiet I decided I'd do my hair first. I curled my hair because Shane always said he liked my hair curly. Then I put on some jean shorts and a white and pink American Eagle shirt. I put on a long necklace with a heart with a lock and a key. As I was putting it on I thought of a really good idea on a gift to give Shane at the end of camp, but I'll think about that later. So I take one last look in the mirror and run to the door and put my sandals on. When I get outside I look at the time. Its 7:45 so I just walk down to the dock. I get to the dock at 7:50 and I hear Shane singing a new song: (Lovebug by the Jonas Brothers)

_I finally found the missing part of me_

_I felt so close but you were far away_

_Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, Im just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again_

_Hopeless, head over heel in the moment _

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again _

_I can't get your smile out of my mind_

_(I can't get you outta my mind)_

_I think about your eyes all the time_

_You're beautiful but you don't even try_

_(You don't even, don't even try)_

_Modesty is just so hard to find_

"So popstar, what's that?"

" It's just a song I wrote"

" Who's it about ?"I say in an innocent voice.

" It's about a girl I met 2 years ago. About 5'3 ish dark brown hair, best friends with Caitlyn Geller."

" Oh so its about me. I already knew that though, its a really nice song though. You ganna record it?"

" I want to, but I don't know if the label will let. Its not our "normal music" he says with quotation marks.

"Well I would definitely buy it." I say as I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek from behind.

" Thanks Mitch. Well how do you want to get Nate and Caitlyn together?"

"I was thinking that we go to lunch and me, you ,Jason, and Ella go do something that they both hate. But whats something that they both hate?" We booth think for a second then at the same time we say "Fishing!" Caitlyn hates fishing cause she thinks we are harming the fish. And Nate hates it because he thinks its gross.

"Okay so after this we need to talk to Ella and Jason and tell them to go along with it. Then during lunch we will announce that we are going fishing they will both say no and be forced to hang out cause they don't know the rest of the councilors." I say.

"Okay we should go tell them now, but theres one thing i'm confused about. Do we still have to go fishing?"

"Yes! It won't be that bad I promise." I say and grab his hand and drag him toward the mess hall. When we got there we noticed Ella and Jason in line with Caitlyn and Nate. We walk over and ask Jase and Ella. I tell Ella that the new fabric shipment came in, and Shane told Jason he saw an Bald Eagle. Then we explain it to them. We walk in get our food and the plan is put in action.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy! I updated again. so this chapter is kind of funny at parts. And all you Naitlyn fans will love this. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp rock or any of the charcters**

* * *

Chapter 6

Mitchie's POV:

"So guys, me, Shane, Ella, and Jason are going to go fishing, you guys wanna com-"

"NO!" they both yelled. Me and Shane give each other a quick glance.

" Okay so since you guys don't want to go, you can stay here and hang out together." I said in a way that I don't downed suspicious.

"Thats sounds cool. How about we take a hike around camp?" Nate suggests to Caitlyn.

"Yeah and we can ask Mrs. Torres to make us lunch." Caitlyn says.

" I think we should go ask now cause I'm asking my mom for lunch too." I inform everyone.

We get up and throw our trash away and head to the Kitchen." Hey mom can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah dear what do you need?"

" Can you make us all lunches, like sandwiches. Because us four are going fishing and Nate and Cait are going on a hike?"

" Yeah is PB&J with chocolate pudding water good with everyone?" We all said yeah in unison, and walked back to the mess hall. We all went our separate ways. Shane and I went to the dance studio and just laid in the center talking when I remembered one thing. The bait, so I look up the closest bait shop to camp cause Shane had his car with him." Hey Shane can we leave camp for about and half an hour?"

" Yeah, where we going?"

" The bait shop." I say with a smile on my face.

" Do we have to?" Shane says in whining.

" Pwease.. for your amazing girlfriend?" I say with puppy dog eyes.

"Fineee…" He says and I get up and offer him a hand.

We get to the bait shop. I go fishing a lot with my dad so I know the type of bait to get, and the type of poles. Shane just tells me to get what ever I want and meet him at the cash register. I grab four poles and I grab 2 boxes of bait. Blood worms and regular worms. The total is around $100. We get back to camp and Jason and Ella are waiting by the dock. When we get there they tell us that Cait and Nate already left. So I decide I would start to teach them how to fish.

Caitlyn's POV:

So Nate and I are walking and talking when we stop and have lunch. We were laughing and joking around when Nate got serious. " What's wrong Nate?" I ask.

" Well there's something I've been wanting to tell. I'm sure you already know because Mitchie told you, but I want to tell you myself." he grabbed my hand and started to talk again." Caitlyn, I like you a lot. I just now realized that I always have just I never noticed. But now I do, and I was wondering if you would go out on a date with a date that doesn't involve being outside." He says chucking. I laugh to and say " yeah I would love to."

" Yess. Well lets get back to camp so I can take you out tonight." he says and stands up and offers me a hand. He helps me up, but I noticed as we were walking he never let go of my hand. I enjoyed our walk back to camp, but as soon as we got back Mitchie saw us and ran all the way from the dock. When she finally got up to us she hugged us and started gushing about how perfect this is." Omigosh I knew my plan would work!"

"Plan?" i asked.

" Yeah we planed this so you two would be alone , admit your feelings. And by the looks of this"Mitchie says holding up our intertwined hands ", it worked."

" Oh well yeah it worked." Nate said.

" So when's you guys date?" she asked extremely excited.

" Tonight actually." I say

Mitchie squeals" Omigosh okay so I'm going to take you and get you ready." She says grabbing my arm, and dragging me toward the cabin. I turn back around to Nate and mouth "Help Me!" he just smiled and put his hands up and then mouthed " I don't want any part in that."

* * *

**So what did all you Naitlyn fans think nice right. Please review !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating, I haven't had the computer in awhile. But this chapter is pretty long, I hope you like it. Please review **

* * *

Chapter 7

Caitlyn's POV:

When we got to the cabin Mitchie immediately went to her closet because she said my clothes weren't girly enough. I was offended because I thought my clothes were girly. She started pulling out a whole bunch of dresses when I stopped her by saying. " Mitch, why are taking out dresses I think its too formal."

" Theses are sundresses they are perfect for your first date. And I know exactly what you guys are doing . I texted Nate on the was here while you were whining." I run over to her phone and she says " Don't bother I already deleted it." I sighed and sat back down on my bed. I ended up wearing Mitchie's dress from final jam last year. She would let me look in the mirror until her and Ella finished my make up, and Peggy picked out my shoes. When they finally finished and I looked in the mirror I looked HOT. I was wearing silver sparkly flats and a black jean jacket. My phone when off and it was Nate. I picked up and said " Hey Nate."

" Hey Cait, I just wanted to know if your ready yet."

" Yup I just finished getting ready actually."

" Okay meet me by brown's office then we'll head out."

" K, see you in 5."

" Bye Cait, cant wait to see you."

I turn around to see all three of them with lovey dovey looks on their faces.

I grab my purse and put my phone in it and start towards the door when Mitchie crushes me in a hug and says " Have fun tonight Caity, but not too much fun."

" I will." I say in between laughs.

" Bye!."

" Bye Mitch."

* * *

At Brown's Office:

When I get there I see Nate in Black shorts, an button up red shirt, and red converse. I walk up to him and give him a hug.

" Hey Caity, you ready to go?"

" Yeah but i have one question, how did you know to wear red?"

" Mitchie told me what you were wearing so I decided ti match it."

" Ohhh okay. So where are we going?"

" You'll see, its a surprise, but I have to go get my car, so you wait here for a second."

I wait there for a couple of minutes, then I see Nate pull up in a black convertible camaro with red stripes. My mouth just drops open and the first thing I say is " Why would you bring this to camp, its too nice?"

"Well, I have one just like it at home." he says as he grabs my hand and leads me to the passenger seat. We finally leave camp and head toward the city. " Naatttee… are we almost there?"

"Yes, we are about 2 minutes away." After awhile we pull up to Benihana Jappanese restaurant. I was so surprised. I had always wanted to come here but I never have the time. Nate, comes around to open my door. He grabs my hand and I intertwine our fingers. " This is amazing Nate thanks for bringing me here." I say as we walk in the door.

" Its my pleasure." he says and kisses my cheek, and I know my face turns bright red, and I try to hide it then Nate says" Don't hide it, its really cute." and I'm positive I blushed again but this time I didn't try to hide and Nate gave me a huge smile. We walk up to the hostes and Nate tells her table for two, and we are seated right away. When we sat down our hands were were still intertwined, and we were just laughing and talking the whole time. I ordered the chicken, and he order the stake and lobster. We just continued to talk then the chef came out and started cooking everything. It was so good. We ate and headed out towards the car, but we kept walking by the car. And I say " Nate, where are we going?"

" We are going to get ice cream."

" We go to Marble slab and we share a strawberry, birthday cake, and chocolate sundae, with chocolate syrup and whipped cream. It was so good. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, and we swing our arms back and forth as we're walking. We get into the car and start to drive back to camp." I had a great time Nate, that was amazing. This is was the best first date ever!"

" Im glad you had fun, I had a lot of fun too." we pull into the camp and he walks me to my cabin door and says " I hope we can do this again, because I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend?"

As soon as he says that I jump into his arms and say " Of course, I would love to be your girlfriend." we both pull away and at the same time we both start lean and our lips meet and it was the best kiss ever, I promiss that I felt fireworks when It happened. We both pulled away breathlessly, and I give him a hug. " Bye Nate , see you tomorrow."

"Bye Caity, oh and maybe we can go on another date before the campers get here tomorrow." I walk in the cabin and I'm attacked by Mitchie who starts to ask me questions.

* * *

Mitchie's POV:

I'm laying in my bed texting Shane when i hear Caitlyn and Nate's voices, so I head over to the widow to see whats going on. When I look out there I see them in a full out make out session. At first I feel slightly uncomfortable, then I think that's how people must feel around Shane and I. They finally broke apart and said bye. Caitlyn finally walked in the door. As soon as she walked in the door i started throwing a ton of questions at her." So how was it? Where did you guys go? Are you officially together?"

"Mitch calm down. Okay first it was so much fun. We went to Benihana and then we went to and ice cream shop called Marble slab. And the entire time, the only time he let go of my hand was to eat, and to open my car door. And yes we are officially together." I squealed and said we needed to go to bed so we have some sleep before the campers get here. That night I looked over at Cait and she had the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review!**


End file.
